Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $7$ and $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-5$ and the product of $6$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $7x$ do? $7x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (7x - 6) = \color{orange}{6(7x-6)}$ What is the sum of $-5$ and $\color{orange}{6(7x-6)}$ $6(7x-6)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(7x-6)-5$.